When transmitting HF signals through cables that are connected by connectors in which the center conductor and the outer conductor of the cable are stripped of insulation, it is very important that quite stable, electrical conditions prevail inside the connector. These electrical conditions must not change even when the cable is subjected to mechanical impacts, e.g. in the vicinity of the connector.
In particular, it is important that the outer conductor of the cable cannot move relative to the holding means that are present inside the connector. Such holding means may be a compression sleeve having two sections. The first section or first end of the compression sleeve encloses the outer conductor of the cable, while the second section or second end encloses the jacket of the cable. As a threaded front nut is screwed together with the connector body, the compression sleeve exerts a pressure against the cable.
In a prior art compression sleeve, the pressure is exerted against the cable jacket by projections arranged on the inner side of the second section or second end of the compression sleeve, which may have the unfortunate effect that the first section or first end of the compression sleeve does not obtain a sufficient grip around the outer conductor. This may mean that if the portion of the cable disposed near the connector is subjected to physical impacts, the compression sleeve may be disengaged partly from the outer conductor. This means that the electrical conditions change, causing wrong signal transmission through the cable.
Accordingly, an objection of the invention is to provide a compression sleeve where the above-mentioned drawbacks are remedied.